1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a remotely operated target-processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a number of systems exist that track targets and neutralise them. These aiming and shooting systems are very complex for the most part and the outcome from them when these systems are implemented is often more to do with the number of missiles fired than with the precision with which the target is located.
These systems usually depend on locating the geographical position of the target, the co-ordinates of which are fed into a tracking system guiding the weapon towards the target or near to it.